Multiple components and/or members are often attached to each other for a variety of reasons. One method of securing multiple components together includes a brazing cycle. The brazing cycle includes a single heating source that provides a temperature high enough to melt a filler material. Upon removal of the single heating source, the melted filler material solidifies, securing any component contacting the filler material.
The single heating source heats the entire component, such that the temperature required to melt the filler material must be less than a temperature at which the component and/or member are damaged. Thus, use of the single heating source limits filler material selection and/or process temperature selection, otherwise the component and/or member is damage during heating.
The above mentioned process temperature restrictions limit filler material selection which limits available braze properties.
A brazing process and a brazed article that do not suffer from one or more of the above drawbacks would be desirable in the art.